


Inverno

by pica



Series: Dungeons and Free! [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Rin”, il petto di Sousuke gli vibra contro la schiena. “Cos’hai fatto ad Ai?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Non ho fatto niente! E’ lui che, insomma– non è colpa mia!”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Scusatemi!”, urla di nuovo, la voce che questa volta s’infrange sorda contro le maniche della casacca.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>(...) Il silenzio non dura più di qualche istante troppo breve, poi, “Ai ce l’ha duro”, ribatte Rin. “Non per colpa mia.”</i>
</p>
<p>[Samezuka Party #3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà questa è stata la prima fic in assoluta che ho scritto sulla fantasy AU. Giusto un pretesto per scrivere della threesome facendo finta di infilarci anche una parvenza di trama.

Sotto la pelliccia d’orso, rannicchiato contro la parete di roccia della grotta, Ai sta tremando. Non per la paura, oggi, ma per il freddo che non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso, nemmeno ora che hanno trovato finalmente riparo. Sente male ai piedi e alle spalle e ha ogni muscolo del corpo indolenzito, e potrebbe giurare che, se decidesse di sfilare le dita da sotto la pelliccia, queste rischierebbero di andare in frantumi come cristalli di ghiaccio.

Sousuke è seduto poco distante, con la schiena ritta contro la parete rocciosa, le gambe incrociate e la punta dello spadone conficcata a terra, a portata di mano, come sempre. Ha gli occhi chiusi, sembra quasi dormire, ma Ai sa che non è così – sa che i cani devoti come lui non abbassano mai la guardia se il padrone da proteggere è nelle vicinanze. Si chiede solamente come faccia a non tremare anche lui, con il gelo che si è insinuato fin qua; forse è merito dell’armatura pesante di cui ha rifiutato di spogliarsi, o magari sta solo fingendo, oppure, chissà, non vuole far preoccupare il suo signore.

Ai si stringe nella pelliccia e porta lo sguardo su Rin, che ha l’aria di uno troppo indaffarato a cercare un modo di accendere un fuoco per ricordarsi che fuori tira un vento gelido. Probabilmente, pensa, i maghi sono fatti così, a modo loro – dopotutto lui non ne capisce granché, di magia; conosce giusto qualche trucco che ha salvato la vita ai suoi compagni in un paio d’occasioni, ma non è mai stato capace di modellare le fiamme e l’acqua o di invocare tempeste come sa fare Rin. Sousuke rimprovera Ai ogni volta che si perde a fissare l’incantatore mentre recita le sue formule, eppure lui non è mai stato davvero in grado di distogliere lo sguardo – neanche adesso che Rin è rannicchiato al centro della grotta, con lo sguardo assorbito da chissà quale pensiero, a contemplare la catasta di legna che sono riusciti a raccogliere prima di essere costretti a cercare rifugio per non congelare. Sono rimasti solo loro tre, nella grotta, dopo che Momo ha deciso di fare un giro di perlustrazione per accertarsi che strane creature non avessero fatto il nido nelle vicinanze.

“Secondo voi quanto è pericoloso invocare un incantesimo di fuoco in un posto così piccolo e chiuso?”

E’ il suono della voce di Rin a mettere in disordine il suo silenzio contemplativo. Ai sbatte le palpebre numerose volte e, senza pensarci, scosta lo sguardo verso Sousuke, che nel frattempo ha aperto gli occhi a fessura su Rin, come se avesse potuto indovinare la sua posizione anche con il viso bendato.

“Dipende da quanto sei bravo.”

“Lo sai che sono bravo”, ribatte Rin, ancora assorto, senza voltarsi.

Sousuke si lascia sfuggire un sospiro pesante, prima di alzarsi senza convinzione e percorrere rumorosamente i pochi passi che lo distanziano da Rin. “E allora cosa me lo chiedi a fare?”

Rin si volta e sbuffa con aria scocciata. “Perché sei il mio braccio destro, ecco perché.”

“Pensavo di essere il tuo cane da guardia.”

“Non ti ho mai chiamato in questo modo”, gli lancia un’occhiataccia prima di sospirare, facendosi da parte per lasciargli spazio vicino al fuoco.

Sousuke allunga una mano per testare i ceppi. “Questa legna è umida, non si accenderà mai.”

“Come immaginavo. Anche se creassi del fuoco, non rimarrebbe acceso a lungo”, sospira Rin. “Immagino che tentare non ci farà male.” Dopo aver raccolto un lungo respiro, chiude gli occhi e solleva la mano destra, il palmo aperto e rivolto verso i legni. Ai lo vede muovere le labbra, recitando una formula che non riesce a comprendere, e dopo qualche istante, in risposta ad uno schiocco di dita, un fuoco vivo e scoppiettante divampa attorno ai ceppi. “Speriamo che duri”, bisbiglia Rin, spostando lo sguardo verso Sousuke, che gli restituisce un’occhiata speranzosa.

Si alzano in piedi nello stesso istante, il mago e il suo guerriero. Ai solleva il capo, rapito. Dal giorno in cui li ha incontrati, ogni canzone che ha composto parla di loro e dell’incrollabile fiducia che li lega, delle gesta che ha visto loro compiere, schiena contro schiena, senza che niente e nessuno potesse separarli.

“Rin”, Ai azzarda, “nella sacca c’è un’altra pelliccia, l’ho comprata in città prima di partire.”

Entrambi si voltano verso di lui e Ai si sente improvvisamente minuscolo, come se potesse scomparire, annientato dal loro sguardo.

“Ci sono solo queste due?”, domanda Rin.

Ai annuisce, inciampando goffamente nella pelliccia mentre schizza in piedi. Si sente gelare di nuovo non appena se la sfila di dosso e la porge tremante agli altri due. “Prendetela voi, per favore. Io posso anche ammalarmi, sarei comunque inutile se dovessimo combattere di nuovo.”

Rimane così, Ai, con il capo chino e le braccia distese, per attimi che sembrano non dover finire mai.

“Ai?”, sente la voce di Rin, dubbiosa, alla fine.

“S-si!”

“Stai tremando come una foglia.”

Ai solleva il capo, paonazzo in viso, ricambiando titubante lo sguardo di entrambi. “N-no, è solo un’impressio—“

“Invece stai proprio tremando”, conviene Sousuke. “Perché non inizi con l’avvicinarti al fuoco?”, lo afferra per il polso e lo trascina a sé, per poi fare peso sulle sue spalle sottili e costringerlo a sedersi accanto alla fiamma.

“Ah”, la voce di Ai traballa, sottile e intrappolata fra i denti che non riescono a smettere di tremare. Senza avere il tempo di reagire, si ritrova circondato dall’abbraccio tiepido del fuoco. “Grazie”, è l’unica cosa che riesce a bisbigliare. Non ha nemmeno il coraggio di voltarsi, per paura di tradire il proprio rossore, e anche quando Sousuke lo avviluppa di nuovo nella sua pelliccia non riesce a trovare la forza di opporsi.

Li ascolta discutere alle sue spalle.

“Rin, l’altra pelliccia prendila tu.”

“Guarda che sei grosso ma non indistruttibile, Sousuke. Devi coprirti pure tu.”

“Hai sentito, no? Ce ne sono solo due. Prendi l’altra. Io non ho così freddo.”

Al sentire Rin grugnare contrariato, Ai si accuccia ancora di più, il senso di colpa che inizia a divorargli le viscere. “Uhm, sentite –“, tenta, sentendo la voce tremolargli contro il palato.

“Ah!” Ma non fa in tempo a voltarsi che Rin lo interrompe, con un sorriso grande fra le labbra. “Ma certo! Cos’è che emana calore naturalmente?”, domanda, impaziente, con l’espressione di uno che si aspetta una risposta.

Ai batte le ciglia e si scambia un’occhiata con Sousuke, e lo vede sospirare e alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Rin, non credo che –“

“Le lamentele a più tardi, Sousuke, prima la risposta”, Rin lo incita con un gesto della mano, guadagnandone un altro sospiro, ben più pesante del primo.

“E’ il corpo umano”, risponde Sousuke, con la voce piccola e svogliata.

“Esatto!”, sente Rin esclamare trionfante. “Se usiamo entrambe le pellicce e ci stringiamo vicini, il freddo non sarà più un problema.”

“Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere? Sto meglio nella mia armatura.”

“Stronzate”, Rin scuote il capo, e Ai non può fare a meno di seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre s’avvicina a Sousuke. “Levatela, che se no dai fastidio sotto le coperte.”

“Eh? Ti ho detto che sto bene così.”

“Ma è un ordine.”

“Scusa?”

Ai scorge un sorriso affilarsi sulle labbra di Rin. E’ pericoloso e bellissimo, tanto che non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, anche se si ripete più e più volte di farlo, di intromettersi, di dir loro che va bene così, che non vuole la maledetta pelliccia, che basta che la smettano perché lo stanno frustrando _così tanto_. Sousuke, proprio come lui, sembra aver perso ogni motivazione a ribattere alle provocazioni del mago. Ai deglutisce quando lo vede allontanare lo sguardo e sbuffare sommessamente, come chi non ha cuore di ammettere un’evidente sconfitta.

“Ottima scelta”, è il commento compiaciuto di Rin, che non perde tempo ed inizia a disfare gli allacci dell’armatura con una precisione quasi chirurgica, tanto che Ai non può fare a meno di domandarsi, avvampando più di quanto non abbia già fatto finora, se in fondo non sia la prima volta che si dedica a un’attività del genere. Riesce a distogliere lo sguardo solo a circa metà dell’opera, nell’attimo in cui i suoi occhi incontrano accidentalmente quelli del guerriero e per un istante dimentica come si fa a respirare. E’ solo quando sente il clangore metallico e pesante dell’armatura che viene abbandonata a terra che Ai decide di riportare lo sguardo sui due, cautamente, con un sorriso piccolo e tirato, carico di un imbarazzo che sembra esser l’unico a provare, per qualche strano motivo che non riesce a spiegarsi.

Deglutisce. Vestito solo della tunica e dei calzoni, Sousuke sembra persino più grosso di quando non ha addosso la bardatura da battaglia.

“Ai”, lo chiama Rin.

“Si!”

“L’altra pelliccia.”

“Ah – s-si!”

A capo chino, sperando di non esser visto in viso, sgattaiola verso la sacca. Quando torna dagli altri due con la pelliccia fra le mani, li trova già rannicchiati uno contro l’altro vicino al fuoco. Rin, lasciandogli spazio, gli fa cenno di unirsi.

“Uhm”, Ai deglutisce, titubante.

“Mettiti in mezzo, che sei quello più freddoloso”, sente Rin dirgli, o almeno crede, non è più certo di nulla ormai.

E’ Sousuke che, afferrandogli il polso per la seconda volta, oggi, lo trascina giù. In mezzo a loro due, esattamente dove Rin gli aveva indicato. Dimentica di respirare per una manciata di istanti, forse gli ultimi.

“Ecco”, ci pensa Rin a sistemare le pellicce attorno ai loro corpi, con un pizzico di telecinesi che sembra ormai abituato a governare anche ad occhi chiusi. “Fa già più caldo, no?”

AI vorrebbe urlargli in faccia. Vorrebbe rannicchiarsi fino a sparire, vorrebbe evaporare, con tutto il calore che il suo corpo sta iniziando ad emanare. Stringe le gambe e si fa piccolo piccolo, racchiuso fra il mago e il suo guerriero, terribilmente fuori posto. Contro la sua schiena, i muscoli tesi di Sousuke gli sembrano duri come la roccia che li circonda, ed è un pensiero che non riesce a schivare nemmeno chiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi le labbra fino a farsi male.

“Fammi un po’ di spazio, Ai”, soffia Rin, senza chieder permesso mentre gli si trascina più vicino, infilandosi senza troppi complimenti fra le sue ginocchia serrate.

Per lunghi istanti non c’è che panico, negli occhi di Ai. Avverte il corpo di Rin congelarsi, fra le cosce, ma gli pare di non vederlo nemmeno, come se il rimbombo di ogni battito che gli percuote il petto avesse annientato ogni altra sua percezione.

Deglutisce, ma si accorge di avere la gola secca. Si domanda se non sia finito in un incubo. Si sorprende a sperarlo, dopotutto.

“Ah – Ai.”

E’ come se la voce esitante e vagamente imbarazzata di Rin lo trascinasse di forza alla realtà, di nuovo, sussurrandogli ad un orecchio che, in fondo, non si tratta affatto di un brutto sogno.

“Scu—scusatemi!”, lo sente, l’eco stridulo della sua stessa voce riecheggiare fin negli angoli della caverna. Ritrae le gambe da Rin, come se questo fosse fatto di fuoco, e le stringe contro il petto, serrando le ginocchia con le braccia e nascondendo il viso bollente fra i gomiti.

“Rin”, il petto di Sousuke gli vibra contro la schiena. “Cos’hai fatto ad Ai?”

“Non ho fatto niente! E’ lui che, insomma– non è colpa mia!”

“Scusatemi!”, urla di nuovo, la voce che questa volta s’infrange sorda contro le maniche della casacca.

“Ssh”, cinque dita gli si posano sul capo, una mano grossa. La riconosce ad occhi chiusi, è quella di Sousuke. “Non vorrai attirare strane bestie con le tue urla.”

“… scusatemi”, ripete, con gli occhi nascosti e lucidi e la voce ridotta ad un filo sottile. Stringe le gambe ancora di più. “Non volevo, non, non so perché, io…”

“Qualcuno mi vuole dire cosa sta succedendo? Rin?”, insiste Sousuke.

Il silenzio non dura più di qualche istante troppo breve, poi, “Ai ce l’ha duro”, ribatte Rin. “Non per colpa mia.”

Ai vorrebbe dirgli che è colpa sua, invece – anche di Sousuke, per amor di completezza, ma soprattutto sua. Vorrebbe dirgli che stava così bene, rannicchiato nella sua pelliccia, da solo, a contemplarlo da lontano. Vorrebbe dirgli che è tutto sbagliato e chiedergli scusa, e urlarlo, e poi scusarsi di nuovo con Sousuke per aver alzato la voce, e invece si sente solo la voce morire in gola, e tutto quel che riesce a fare è sollevare il capo, con gli occhi bassi, e singhiozzare piano, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto. “Freddo”, mugugna, tirando su col naso. “E’ per il freddo. Scusatemi.”

“Stai tremando più di prima”, constata Sousuke.

“E’ per il freddo”, ripete, un disco rotto.

“Allora basta scaldarsi ancora finché non lo senti più, no?”, lo sente domandare.

“Vorrei che fosse così semplice”, gli risponde sottovoce, mortificato.

“A me sembra più semplice di quello che pensi”, inginocchiato di fronte a lui, Rin stringe le spalle. “Posso?”

Ai sbatte le ciglia. Senza che se ne sia accorto, un labbro gli è rimasto incastrato fra i denti, ed è proprio lì che si posa il pollice di Rin, premendo appena con l’intento di liberare la pelle ormai martoriata dalla stretta dei molari. E’ un attimo, lo vede sporgersi, ma senza fretta, come se volesse lasciargli tutto il tempo di voltarsi e scappare, pur sapendo che non lo farà. Mentre si china sul suo viso, ad Ai pare di vedere le labbra di Rin piegarsi appena, nascoste dietro l’ombra di un sorriso. Quel che viene subito dopo è un bacio, ed il fragore assordante di ogni battito di cuore che minaccia di essere l’ultimo.

Rin si scosta dopo istanti sconfinati, lentamente, così come si è avvicinato. “Ecco”, gli soffia addosso. “Ti sei calmato?”

Incapace di contraddirlo, Ai annuisce frettolosamente. Non ha l’energia di opporsi nemmeno quando un paio di mani gli afferrano le braccia sciogliendo la stretta attorno alle ginocchia, così che Rin possa dividerle ed insinuarvisi nuovamente, premendosi contro il petto ed il bacino di Ai.

“Ah—Rin—“, piagnucola Ai, tremante.

“Ti eccita così tanto?”, lo sente domandare.

“No, non è così!”

Una risata scroscia dalle labbra del mago, scivolandogli addosso come la prima pioggia d’estate. Il viso disteso di Rin, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra appena separate, la voce leggera come acqua, è tutto così bello che Ai non riesce a fare a meno di afferrarlo e trascinarlo giù, avido di un secondo bacio.

Un bacio che Rin gli concede, senza smettere di ridere.

Rin finisce per scavalcargli le gambe, cavalcioni su di lui, costringendolo a piegare il collo all’indietro, contro la spalla di Sousuke. Ai non si è dimenticato di lui, e trema appena quando sente le sue dita lunghe ed affilate posarsi sui fianchi ed insinuarsi sotto le vesti. Il contatto improvviso con la pelle nuda e infreddolita gli provoca un brivido che non riesce a evitare, e che Rin divora senza esitazione. Le mani che esplorano il suo corpo raddoppiano prima che Ai possa accorgersene, e mentre Sousuke gli accarezza il petto e gli morde piano la punta di un orecchio, le dita di Rin s’intrufolano nei suoi pantaloni. Ai caccia un gemito strozzato quando, senza aver domandato permesso, Rin afferra la sua erezione e inizia a massaggiarla. “Hai proprio bisogno di venire, eh, Ai?”, gli mormora piano all’orecchio, rubandogli un lamento strascicato. Ai deve mordersi forte il labbro per non venire al solo sentirgli pronunciare parole simili. Non sa più cosa fare, se cercare le sue labbra o quelle di Sousuke, e perdercisi senza timore di non ritrovare più la strada per tornare in sé. Sta impazzendo, ed il pensiero non lo preoccupa come dovrebbe.

Le mani di Rin navigano sul suo corpo lasciandogli addosso strisce bollenti. Non sente più freddo, solo il calore dei loro corpi premuti uno contro l’altro, la stretta delle braccia di Sousuke e poi Rin – Rin che lo sta masturbando lentamente, senza fretta, come se volesse prendersi gioco di lui, e Ai glielo lascia fare perché è esattamente così che vuole sentirsi, sciupato, disfatto, tanto disperato da spalancare le labbra e non riuscire a emettere suono che non sia un respiro strozzato, da chiudere gli occhi e sentirli lucidi, annegare in lacrime che sono di felicità e piacere e quel pizzico di frustrazione che nonostante tutto lo sta accompagnando oltre il limite.

“Rin”, per chiamarlo raccoglie gli ultimi rimasugli di voce che gli sono rimasti in corpo. “Rin, posso toccarti?”, arrossisce mentre glielo domanda, e non ha davvero il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, eppure lo sente annuire e afferrargli il polso, trascinare la sua mano sotto la tunica, infilarla nei pantaloni per poi abbandonarla lì. Ai sfiora timidamente la sua erezione già dura, senza sapere davvero cosa farne. Rin lo bacia e geme sulle sue labbra, e allora Ai si decide a chiudere le dita e a iniziare a trascinarle lungo la sua lunghezza. Rin ansima più forte, senza pudore, e spinge il bacino contro di lui, poi preme le labbra contro le sue, quindi si scosta, Ai lo vede mordersi piano e poi sporgersi oltre la sua testa, sente un bacio schioccargli vicino, sente le labbra bollenti di Rin e Sousuke incontrarsi, toccarsi, incastrarsi, e sfiorargli appena il collo. E’ tutto così dannatamente eccitante che chiude gli occhi e oscilla i fianchi, affondando nella mano di Rin alla ricerca di una frizione che lui sembra volergli negare. E allora si costringe a rallentare a sua volta, a passare un dito sulla punta dell’erezione di Rin, stuzzicandola, per poi scivolare giù fino alla base. Il rumore che fa la voce di Rin, mentre si scioglie in un lamento, morsicato da Sousuke, gli cola addosso come zucchero fuso, rovente e squisito.

“Più veloce, Rin, ti prego”, si ritrova a supplicarlo, mentre cerca il suo viso, le sue labbra, il suo collo, mentre si lascia trovare e divorare. Sente le labbra di Rin piegarsi sulla sua pelle, e poi le sue dita stringersi appena ed il ritmo delle sue mani farsi più serrato. Geme rumorosamente e si spinge contro di lui, ormai così vicino all’orgasmo, e quando lo sente arrivare e bruciargli nel basso ventre getta il capo all’indietro, la nuca che sbatte contro la spalla di Sousuke e le sue labbra che subito gli si avventano addosso, serrandogli le labbra e ammutolendo i suoi gemiti, divorando ogni ansito e rubandogli il respiro. Rin viene poco dopo, aggrappando le dita e le unghie così forte alle sue spalle che Ai riesce a sentire i segni che lasceranno sulla pelle, questa notte.

Rimangono a lungo senza parlare, Rin a cavalcioni sopra Ai, con la fronte abbandonata contro la sua spalla ed il respiro corto, ed Ai accasciato contro il petto di Sousuke, con le labbra spalancate per catturare tutto l’ossigeno che gli è mancato fino ad ora. Sousuke se li stringe entrambi vicino, aggiustando le pellicce attorno ai loro corpi. Nessuno sente più freddo, però.

“Ha funzionato”, Rin si lascia sfuggire una risata piccola e stanca. Ai se ne lascia assordare, accoccolandosi accanto a lui.

“Scusatemi, è stata tutta colpa mia. Grazie”, mugola senza forze.

 “Quando torna Momo dovremo spiegargli come si fa”, soffia Rin, un poco divertito.

Ai sorride piano, anche se vorrebbe confessargli che, scherzo o meno, non ha davvero voglia di condividere questi istanti con nessun altro che non sia Rin o Sousuke. Non trema più, fra di loro. Senza lasciare che inutili pensieri lo trascinino via da questo angolo di torpore, abbandona la testa contro la spalla di Rin e chiude gli occhi, nella speranza di svegliarsi domani mattina e trovarsi ancora così, al sicuro e al caldo, con le dita intrecciate e il cuore un po’ più leggero, strabordante di felicità.


End file.
